


under the fairy lights

by kisslip_orbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, chuulip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslip_orbit/pseuds/kisslip_orbit
Summary: Jungeun might claim to hate hugs and cuddles, but she could never hate Jiwoo's hugs and cuddles.Set after the chuulip vlog.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	under the fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> just a short work in hope to recover my passion in writing

“And… cut!” Jiwoo made a quick job of encasing the cam with its pouch. A smile on her face as she mulls over Jungeun’s recent words. Poking her arm out of the curtain, she blindly placed the cam on her bedside table.

She settled back on the bed. Lying down on her side, she stared at her best friend. Jungeun draped over her plushies, the blanket covering her lower half. She had her eyes closed.

Jiwoo’s smile softened. “Tired?”

“Bedtime,” Jungeun mumbled. When Jiwoo didn’t respond, her eyes opened and she raised her eyebrows at the now-grin Jiwoo has.

“So, you miss my cuddles, huh?”

Jungeun groaned and turned away. Jiwoo could see her reddened ear peeking out of her hair. The fairy lights around the bed made it impossible to miss. “Forget about it,” Jungeun said.

“How can I?” Jiwoo bit her lip, trying to contain the bubbling happiness inside her. Truth to be told, she didn’t know where Jungeun was going when she mentioned her habit of hugging someone when she sleeps. Her smile dropping at Jungeun’s comment about how tiring it was for her.

“Shouldn’t have continued talking, should I?” Jungeun asked.

Jiwoo moved closer and pressed her front on Jungeun’s back. “Nah, please continue the ramblings.” She slid an arm over Jungeun’s waist, sighing at the snuggly familiar feeling of cuddling her best friend. “I missed this too.”

“We’ve come a long way.”

“That we did.”

Jungeun took Jiwoo’s hand and pulled her closer. “Have I mentioned how glad I am you’re here?”

“Hmm. More than enough times, I remember.”

Jungeun faced her with a glare that only prompted a giggle from Jiwoo. “I’m just kidding, of course. It is never enough, I’m glad you’re here too and words cannot simply measure the intensity of what I’m feeling.”

“I don’t know… You just made it clear to me with your sappy words.”

“Sappy?!” Jiwoo sat up, her eyes wide and lips in a pout as she leans over Jungeun.

Jungeun bursts out laughing. “Ah, your face. So cute.”

Jiwoo bared her teeth and began tickling Jungeun’s sides. “But you like my sappy ass, don’t you? Yeah, I know you do, no point denying it.”

Jungeun pushed Jiwoo’s hands and when that didn’t work she grabbed them instead. “All right, all right. I like your ass. Wait—”

And it was Jiwoo’s turn to bust out a laugh.

“Stop. I meant your sappy ass.” Jungeun let go of one of Jiwoo’s hands to slap her best friend on the shoulder then hold them both again.

“Didn’t know you were an ass woman, Jungeun,” Jiwoo said as she explodes in giggles.

Through her squinted laughing vision, Jiwoo saw a flash of determination in Jungeun’s eyes before a sly expression took over her face. With Jiwoo’s hands on her grasp, she brought them to her breasts. Jiwoo choked on her own spit.

She registered the softness under her palms. Heat rushed to her cheeks. A look of mortification on her face when she realized how much she liked the feeling.

“Ah. What’s with that look?”

Jiwoo stared at her hands. _Oh my god, I’m groping my childhood best friend’s boobs._ She pulled her hands but failed with Jungeun’s iron grip. She could pull away honestly, it is known between them that Jiwoo could out strength Jungeun. But does she really want to pull away? Jiwoo gulped. She is screwed.

“What look? Nothing, I definitely hadn’t just realized how much I enjoy my best friend’s breasts on my hands.”

As a huge grin formed on Jungeun’s face, Jiwoo knew she’d done goofed.

“You can’t be allowed to tease me for being an ass woman when you’re a boob woman.”

“I concede defeat, please let me pull my hands away before Satan write my name under his list.” Jiwoo squeezed her eyes closed suppressing the urge to… _squeeze_.

A gasp.

Jiwoo opened her eyes to see Jungeun staring at her in surprise. Jiwoo is aware she’s as red as Jungeun. “Getting bold, aren’t we?”

“No!” Jiwoo pulled away from Jungeun’s iron grip this time. “I didn’t mean to that. I’m so sorry!” She covered her face with her hands. Shame washing over her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Jiwooming. Hey. It’s okay, we’re just playing and I initiated it,” Jungeun said.

Jiwoo peeked through her fingers. “We never went that far, I’m sorry.”

Jungeun tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face. “I don’t mind, okay? ‘Cause I know you will never take advantage of me on purpose.”

“One-hundred percent?”

“Two-hundred percent. Now, come on. Let’s cuddle and go to sleep.” Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo’s wrist then encircled her arms around her waist.

Jiwoo flicked the switched glued on the bar of the bed to turn off the fairy lights. She snuggled under Jungeun’s neck, sighing at the feeling of tiredness over losing the high of their game. “You sure we’re good?” she whispered, eyes closed in the dark, her senses emphasizing the beat of Jungeun’s heart and the fall of her breath.

Jungeun didn’t respond. _I guess she had fallen asleep._ Jiwoo tightened her arms around Jungeun and tried to sleep herself.

“Stop worrying, Jiwoo. I liked it.”

“The hugs and cuddle or…”

Jiwoo waited for Jungeun’s never-coming response until she fell asleep.


End file.
